Penjual adalah Raja? Hah?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dolores Umbridge adalah seorang wanita yang anti-mainstream. Saat orang berkata 'Pembeli adalah Raja', Umbridge berkata lain, yakni 'Penjual adalah Raja'. Hah? Kok gitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pembeli yang datang untuk belanja di toko miliknya? / AN: oneshot AR, no pairing.


Perkataan yang tidak asing yang berhubungan dengan adegan jual-beli salah satunya adalah 'Pembeli adalah Raja'. Mungkin kalimat tersebutlah yang membuat para penjual berusaha bagaimana pun caranya agar ada yang membeli barang dagangan mereka. Entah itu membuat iklan di mana-mana, menempel selebaran di mana-mana, membuat harga promosi gila-gilaan, dan sebagainya.

Namun ternyata, tidak semua orang menganut prinsip 'Pembeli adalah Raja' tersebut. Seorang kodok betina berwarna merah muda—maaf, maksudnya seorang wanita yang berpakaian serba merah muda tidak mau mengikuti prinsip tersebut. Saat seorang reporter dari TV Wan mewawancarainya, wanita tersebut bilang ia adalah seseorang yang sangat _anti-mainstream_.

Jadi jika semua pedagang yang lain memperlakukan pembeli mereka sebagai 'raja', wanita ini malah memposisikan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'raja'. Eh, karena dia perempuan, jadinya 'ratu'. Pokoknya begitu, lah.

Namanya Dolores Jane Umbridge. Dan ini adalah sepenggal kisahnya selama mencoba menjadi seorang pedagang di toserba—toko serba ada, yang dibuka di Hogsmeade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya sih humor.**

 **.**

 **Penjual adalah Raja. HAH?!**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sembilan pagi, Dolores sudah membuka tokonya, tak lupa membalikkan papan di pintu sehingga orang-orang tahu bahwa tokonya telah buka. Sambil menunggu pembeli, kodok betina—maksudnya, wanita itu duduk seanggun yang ia bisa di kursi di belakang meja kasir. Baru saja menempelkan pantatnya dengan kursi, suara bel berdentang, tanda seseorang membuka pintu tokonya. Dolores menggerutu. Jelas saja, baru duduk, eh harus berdiri lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Permisi ... " ujar orang yang memasuki toko itu. Ia ada seorang pria yang usianya mungkin belum sampai empat puluh tahun.

"Hem, hem, selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Dolores sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dikiranya manis, sih, tapi seandainya ia memerhatikan dengan saksama, maka ia akan mendapati calon pembelinya itu sedang memasang tampang eneg.

"Eh, saya sedang cari beberapa barang—" kata pria itu sambil merogoh kantong celananya, "—ah, ini dia." Pria itu menyodorkan lipatan perkamen yang ia ambil dari celananya pada Dolores.

Sambil menyerngit, sang pemilik toko menerima lipatan perkamen itu dan membukanya. Mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh nama barang tertulis di perkamen itu, dan Dolores tahu bahwa semuanya tersedia di tokonya—namanya juga toko serba ada. Oh, tunggu, mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak ada di toko itu adalah obat batuk—buktinya Dolores masih sakit batuk tiada henti.

"Hem, hem, nah, silakan cari sendiri di rak-rak sebelah sana," kata Dolores sambil tersenyum manis, menyodorkan perkamen itu kembali pada pembelinya.

Sekarang giliran sang pria yang menyerngit. "Lho, bukankah harusnya anda yang mengambilkan barang-barang itu?"

Dolores malah tertawa kecil. "Kenapa harus saya? Hem, hem, yang butuh barang-barang itu, kan, anda, kenapa malah saya yang harus repot mengambilkan?"

Pria itu jadi bingung, baru pertama kali ia mendengar seorang pemilik atau petugas toko mengatakan hal itu pada pembelinya. Tapi di jam segini, tidak ada toserba lain yang sudah buka, hanya toko ini saja, dan pria itu sedang membutuhkan benda-benda yang terdaftar di perkamen itu segera. Mau tidak mau, sambil menggerutu dalam hati, ia beranjak dari meja kasir menuju rak-rak yang ditunjuk Dolores.

Setiap rak ia perhatikan baik-baik, dan ia ambil sesuai dengan daftarnya. Yang menyebalkan—selain sang pemilik toko tidak membantu dan tidak ada keranjang belanja yang disediakan—adalah rak-rak itu berdebu. Yah, ada beberapa garis pada rak yang tidak berdebu, mungkin barang yang disana habis dibeli orang kemarin.

"Kok, berdebu sekali, ya, rak-raknya?" sahut pria itu.

"Yah, kalau memang tidak kuat akan debu-debunya, bersihkan saja dulu, baru ambil barangnya!" balas Dolores.

Lagi-lagi sang pria mendumel pelan. Dasar pemilik toko yang aneh. Biasanya penjual kan, memanjakan pembelinya biar orang mau membeli dan menjadi pelanggan!

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan semua barang yang ia incar, serta ber-hasyim-hasyim-ria alias bersin, pria itu membawa semua barangnya ke meja kasir. Dolores segera mengambil kalkulatornya dan mulai menghitung harga sambil sesekali terbatuk pelan. Seriusan deh, mungkin lain kali kalau Dolores mau pesan barang untuk stok tokonya, ia harus memesan setidaknya satu botol sirup obat batuk.

Selesai menghitung harga, Dolores menyebut harga total. Pria itu terkejut mendengar total harga, karena tidak menyangka akan semahal itu, jadi ia berusaha menawar agar bisa membayar setidaknya dua pertiganya saja.

"Eeeeh, kau tidak boleh menawar!" kata Dolores.

"Hah? Di depan pintu ada tulisan 'boleh menawar', kok!" ujar pria itu sambil bingung.

"Yang boleh menawar itu saya!" balas Dolores. Pria itu makin bingung. "Saya boleh menawarkan barang-barang yang lain agar pembeli membeli lebih banyak!"

"Biar dapat diskon?" tebak pria itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Biar total harganya makin besar!" jawab Dolores. "Pembeli boleh menawar, tapi menawar lebih tinggi. Misalnya, hem, hem, saya memberi harga 17 Knut, pembeli menawar dengan harga 20 Knut, itu baru boleh!"

"Hah? Yang namanya menawar itu biar dapat harga yang lebih murah!"

"Itu sudah _mainstream_! Saya, kan, tidak mau ikut-ikutan," sahut si pemilik toko. "Hem, hem, cepat bayar!"

Pria itu menggerutu lagi, tapi akhirnya membayar juga. Huh, kalau bukan ia sedang sangat butuh barang-barang itu sekarang, ia sudah pasti akan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko ini tanpa membeli apa pun!

Usai transaksi, pria itu, dengan menggerutu lagi, membawa belanjaannya keluar toko. Sekarang ia menggerutu karena dua hal. Pertama, Dolores tidak memberikan kantung untuk mengantongi belanjaan pembelinya, alias sekarang pria itu harus membawa semuanya pulang dengan dua tangan begitu saja. Kedua, harusnya ia mendapatkan uang kembalian, tapi Dolores menolak memberi uang kembalian. Benar-benar, deh, tidak akan mau ke toko ini lagi!

Setelah pembeli pertamanya hari ini keluar dari toko, Dolores bersenandung pelan sambil tersenyum manis—saking manisnya bisa membuat lalat yang berkeliaran muntah di tempat—dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

Haaahh ... enaknya jadi pemilik toko ... penjual adalah raja. Betul? Menurut Dolores Umbridge, sih, betul banget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tadinya Fei mau beli pembelinya itu Hermione, tapi kasian ah Hermione ketemu Umbridge mulu. Dan tentang fict ini, cuman sekedar ide konyol dalam otak Fei saat bantuin papa di toko, tolong sikap Umbridge ini jangan ditiru ya. Hohoho.

Review?


End file.
